In The Dark of The Night
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: His skin was ridiculously soft and, oh, how the Prince wanted to paint it all red. -Bel X Adult!Mammon, beware sex, knifeplay, written for the Reborn! kink meme-


His mouth was flung wide open in a silent scream, his neck angled back as if to swallow one of the many stars above their heads. Pale green eyes, large and unseeing, spilled tiny drops of moisture down his face, past the small triangles on his upper cheeks and past the pulse pounding in his neck. The tears made barely noticeable paths down the length of his body, mingling with blood and saliva – but the Prince before him paid no mind to them.

The edge of the blade continued to press into flesh; digging in savagely and gliding across the expanse of stomach to create a work of art that only the creator could appreciate, pivoting at seemingly random intervals to go back the way it came. Where it touched, fire erupted and sizzled as both too hot and too cold liquid worked at covering his body, and the tongue that trailed after it was like molten lava.

"Bel ..." A sharp gasp as the knife edge barely missed cutting one of his nipples. "stuh-stop ..."

The blond titled his face upwards, away from the pool of blood that had formed in the dip of his companions belly button. He'd been lapping at it like a cat and his lips were painted a light red for it. "Why?" He sounded innocent, but was undoubtedly far from that – and his grin was more then proof enough. "I can see you like this, _Mammon_," Without hesitation and without remorse, he roughly pressed the flat edge of his blade up between the others legs, delighted in the very nearly terrified sound he received in response. But despite the treatment, it didn't seem to deter the (currently) older males erection at all. If anything, Bel was almost certain that his cock was straining against his pants more then before.

Shirking away from the threat to his genitalia, Mammon tried to slide a bit further up onto the balconies railing without falling off it. This had been the last place he'd expected to get caught in his adult form at and now he was regretting the transformation all together. Reminiscing and lethargy really were going to be the death of him one day. "I don't like _this_, it's the adrenaline you fool! Now stop!"

For a moment, it looked like the Prince was going to comply and when he started to stand upright Mammon almost heaved a sigh of relief. But before the breath could even start to leave his lungs Bel had snapped forward, snatching a handful of too black hair and he used it as leverage to jerk the slightly taller male backwards so his top half was left to dangle haphazardly over the balconies edge. Long legs flailed in an attempt to right himself but it was no use with the blond pinning him down. Crying out in both pain and frustration, Mammon tried desperately to ignore the blood that was now trailing up the length of his body towards his face.

"Bel!"

An erotic moan filled the night air, silencing the sound of heavy panting. "Yeah, say my name like that, Mam'." Belphegor leaned further over his captive, pressing their bodies together in hot friction and slicing pain. He pressed his lips against Mammon's jaw, speaking against the flesh of porcelain. "Just like _that_."

A borderline violent thrust jarred the Arcobaleno, nearly knocking him right off the balcony, but as the young blond forced his way up inside of him with only blood and tears for lubrication, he almost wished that he _had_ fallen. Scream after scream tore itself from his throat and it was only when, thanks to gravity, the crimson liquid began to glide over his shoulder blades and up his neck and across his cheeks – up his nose and in his mouth; damn near drowning him in his own life essence – did the screams die down to incoherent gurgling.

And through that, past the choked coughing and gagging, the sound of a Prince's laughs and moans claimed the night sky.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yeah for Bel X Mammon. I really like this pairing, its adorable – and believable! I think there are seriously some hints in the series.

The request for this wasn't as bloody or violent as it turned out being, it just said "sex on a balcony ... at night" and I for some reason added knife play and choking-on-ones-own-blood which should so be a kink. (nod) I hope you guys liked it! :)


End file.
